Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 9$. $8$ $y$ $ + 9$ $x$ $ + 4$
Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 8{(2)} + 9{(9)} + 4 $ $ = 16 + 81 + 4 $ $ = 101$